RÉINC (kaisoo ver)
by thaelst
Summary: [chapter 1 is up!] Kyungsoo terlalu sering kehilangan orang yang sangat dicintainya. ' Is this the thing,which is called as REINCARNATION? ' kaisoo fanfict/yaoi/dldr yosh.
1. Prolog

**RÉINC**

**.**

**Title: Reinc**

**Author: Thael**

**Cast: Do Kyungsoo,Kim Jongin**

**Genre: Yaoi, sisanya tentukan sendiri karna saya gk pande tentuin(:**

**Rating: T**

**A/N: Harap baca author's note ya dibawah. Peuhlis? Thanks!(:**

**.**

**JADI SEBELUMNYA MAAFKAN SAYA. KARENA KESALAHAN OTAK DAN HATI, 'REINC' SAYA REPOST MEMAKAI MAINCAST KAISOO LAGI. JADI KALAU YANG SUDAH KEBURU KECEWA SAMA SAYA SEBELUMNYA, LEBIH BAIK CLOSETAB DARIPADA NANTINYA NANGIS GEGULINGAN GEGARA SAYA:')**

**.**

**-THIS IS PROLOG-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Maaf mengganggu waktumu. Aku sepertinya tersesat. Bisakah kau menunjukan jalan keluar dari tempat ini?"

"Ini sudah malam. Lebih baik kau berdiam dulu disini. Besok akan ku tunjukkan jalannya"

"Ternyata kau sangat menyukai bunga, dan apakah kau tau arti dari setiap bunga itu?"

"Ya, pastinya. Kecuali satu bunga, yang sejak dulu aku tak tau artinya. Kau tau tempat seperti ini sebenanya sedikit membatasi ku untuk mengetahui lebih banyak tentang dunia."

"_Kau sama indah nya dengan bunga-bunga itu. Kau tau?"_

"Kyungsoo-ya aku menyayangimu. Maukah kau menemani hari-hari ku selalu? selalu berada di sisi ku, di setiap detik yang ku lewatkan? Dan menjadi alasan utama dari kebahagiaan ku selalu?

"Tentu, aku akan bersedia menjadi tempatmu saat bersedih, selalu ada disisi mu setiap detik, dan menjadi alasan utama dari kebahagianmu,"

"Kumohon bertahanlah, tetaplah disini. Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri. Tetaplah bersama ku di sini-hiks aku mohon,"

"Kyung, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi nanti, suatu saat. Di tempat yang lebih indah dari ini ̶ ,"

"Aku mohon tetaplah disini. Jangan meninggalkan ku sendiri lagi. Jangan-kumohon. Aku lelah terus-menerus merasakan bagaimana rasanya ditinggalkan. Aku mohon..."

.

.

.

.

.

Kehilangan seseorang yang berharga pastilah menjadi hal yang paling berat yang pernah di alami. Seperti hal nya manusia ini. ia sudah merasakan bagaimana kehilangan orang yang sangat berharga dan sangat ia sayangi. Tapi satu hal yang perlu ditegaskan, bahwa ia sudah mengalami hal ini lebih dari sekali. Manusia ini memang tak sekuat yang terlihat, manusia ini sebenarnya manusia yang rapuh yang jika kita senggol sedikit saja mungkin akan , bukan berarti dia manusia yang hidup tanpa siapa yang tau kalau ia seperti itu. Karena ia selalu saja menyembunyikan itu semua dibalik senyumannya. Dan yang paling penting, jika ia menampakkan dirinya yang sebenarnya juga takkan ada yang tahu. Karena disinilah dia hidup, tanpa banyak orang disekitar, tanpa kasih sayang. Ia sendirian. Baginya cukup melihat berbagai bunga yang ada disekitarnya. Ia akan merasa tenang. Ya, bunga adalah bagian dari hidupnya.

Tapi siapa sangka ditengah kesendiriannya, ia malah dipertemukan dengan seseorang yang membuatnya membuka kembali lembaran album kenangan lamanya. Membuat segala memori yang yang berdominasikan berbagai warna itu kembali berputar. Seseorang yang pernah mengisi kekosongannya. Seseorang yang pernah berbagi warna hidup kepadanya. Dan seseorang yang mengajarkan arti hidup yang sebenarnya. Tapi seseorang yang ia temui sekarang bukanlah seseorang yang pernah ada pada masa lalunya. Ia menyadari kalau seseorang itu , Kyungsoo sadar,seseorang itu bukan bagian dari kenangannya. Tapi siapakah dia?

Are you the one who was in my past?

Are you the one who I miss ?

Actually who are you?

Please tell me…

.

.

.

.

_At first, i don't believe in a miracle. No, I mean I won't believe in a miracle. You know why? Because I'm afraid, i'm afraid of hoping for the thing which is impossible. Yes, I'm only afraid._

_But when we met, I doubt something. yes, I doubt I still don't believe in a _

_miracle or no._

_Please tell to me. What is this called_

_Please tell to me. Who are you_

_Please tell to me. How can you be here again?_

_Plase tell to me. What are the answers of my questions._

_Is this called as a miracle?_

_and _

_is this the thing which is called as 'Reincarnation'? _

.

.

.

"Sampai kapan aku seperti ini? Tuhan, kenapa kau selalu memisahkan aku dari orang orang yang kusayang? apa salahku? Tuhan, bisakah kau mendengarku? Aaargh!"

_ Jepret.. jepret.. jepret.._

"Apa kau tinggal disini? Aku Kim Jongin panggil saja Jongin,"

"Aku merawat semua bunga ini saat ibuku sudah meninggal, hanya bunga yang bisa membuatku sanggup tersenyum sampai detik ini,"

"_Kau indah kyung, bahkan lebih indah dari bunga-bunga itu,"_

_Jepret.. jepret.. jepret.._

"Saat aku bosan, aku akan mengitari danau ini menggunakan sampan, kau tau, berbaring diatas sampan sambil melihat langit itu menakjubkan,"

"Apa kau tak merasa kesepian di tempat ini? Berada di dalam kesendirianmu?"

"Rumah ini, bunga-bunga, perahu usang ini, danau yang tenang ini, dan semua yang ada disini sudah cukup menjadi alasan mengapa aku tetap berada disini,"

"Coba kau lihat ke atas kyung. Langit memang gelap tetapi kau harus menyadari di tengah-tengah kegelapan itu ada satu sumber cahaya. Dia memang kecil tetapi cahayanya sudah cukup membuat dirinya terlihat indah"

"Maksudmu?"

"Bintang itu bagaikan dirimu kyung, kau bisa terlihat indah dengan cahayamu sendiri. Dengan caramu sendiri,"

_Jepret.. jepret.. jepret_

"Apa kamera itu sangat berarti bagi mu?"

"Apa bunga-bunga itu sangat berarti bagimu?"

"Huh? Ya.. tentu saja,"

"Seberapa berartinya mereka semua bagimu?"

"Sangat berarti,"

"Ya, begitupun juga aku. Kamera juga sangat berarti bagi ku,"

_Because every moment which is done in the past, couldn't happened again_

_Because every people who is gone, couldn't come back anymore_

_Because every word which is said, couldn't be withdrawn_

_Because every smile which is warmed, couldn't seen anymore_

_Because every promise which is promised, couldn't kept anymore_

_Because everything which's happened was sweet or even painful, is recorded by mind and even the heart too_

_this one which is called as __**'memory'**_

_And it couldn't be changed, forgotten , edited, or erased_

_It can be only accepted and remembered._

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

**A/N:**

**Oke, saya gatau mau ngomong apa /dicuekin**

**Huaaaa.. maapin saya lagiii hyaaaa.. mamaaaa /gegulingan**

**Saya tau saya ababil, tapi kalian boleh kalau gamau maafin saya kali iniii /didiemin**

**Untuk yang keseribu kalinya, saya minta maaf sama kalian para pembaca, yang sebelumnya sudah dengan baik hati, sepenuh hati, sepenuh **

**Mau menyempatkan diri untuk membaca 'Reinc'**

**Bahkan sampai ada yg follow ato fav:')**

**Kali ini karna masalah teknis /abaikan**

**Ebukan mksd saya karna kesalahan otak dan hati saya, /digampar**

**Ff ini saya repost dengan cast kaisoo lagi /nundukin pala**

**Alesannya? Karna saya baru sadar pairing idiot tak pantas dijadikan seperti ini.**

**TERLALU OOC**

**/ditampar baekhyun/di smekdon chanyeol/ sip, yg tadi becanda sbnernya.**

**Oke terserah kalian mau bilang apa, karna ini memang sudah SANGAT jelas salah kelabilan saya yg sudah membahana /dor**

**Jadi, atas nama thael istri sah dari do kyungsoo, pacar park chanyeol, gebetan baekhyun, dan selingkuhan suho /dilempar lemari/ mengucapkan MAAF yg sebesar besarnya atas kelabilan ini.**

**Saya harap kalian gk kapok untuk baca ff ini, meskipun diliputi perasaan aneh-aneh yg bikin bulu kuduk pada tegang /apaini**

**So, setelah lelah membaca pidato **_**singkat**_** saya ini, masih minat..**

**REVIEW?^^**


	2. Chapter 1

**RÉINC**

**.**

**Title: Reinc**

**Author: Thael**

**Cast: Do Kyungsoo,Kim Jongin**

**Genre: Yaoi, sisanya tentukan sendiri karna saya gk pinter tentuin(:**

**Rating: T**

**.**

**-CHAPTER 1-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Udara pagi memanglah menenangkan pikiran, menyejukkan hati, tetapi sangat mendukung untuk terjerumus lebih jauh lagi dalam kata kesepian. Satu persatu, perlahan demi perlahan, bayangan-bayangan itu kembali muncul, kembali menghantui, kembali datang untuk kesekian kalinya.

Hati yang dulunya sempat menghangat, kini menjadi dingin, senyuman yang dulunya manis, kini telah menjadi getir, mata yang dulunya selalu menatap kedepan seolah menantang semua yang ada, kini lebih memilih untuk menatap kebawah, kekosongan yang sempat terisi, kini datang kembali, dan luka yang pernah terobati, kini terbuka kembali. 'tak akan ada yang abadi.

Semua mungkin akan datang kepadamu. Tetapi pasti ada satu hari dimana semua itu akan pergi darimu... Dan tak pernah kembali lagi' kata-kata inilah yang ia jadikan sebagai pegangannya.

.

Angin berhembus lemah seperti tak ingin mengusik ketenangan sosok manusia yang tengah duduk bersandar pada pohon rindang ini. Matanya ia biarkan tertutup, nafasnya pun terlihat teratur. Tetapi bukan berarti ia tertidur. Bukan, hanya saja ia ingin melepas kepenatannya barang sebentar.

Ya, ia penat dengan apa saja yang ada di dunia ini. Dunia ini terasa sangat kejam, dunia ini seperti selalu meletakkannya dibagian paling bawah sehingga ia merasa bahwa ialah manusia yang paling tidak beruntung yang pernah burung mulai terdengar, membuat seseorang yang tengah menutup matanya berniat untuk membuka matanya dan melihat kebahagiaan apalagi yang burung-burung itu tunjukkan di depan matanya.

Ya, setidaknya ia juga akan ikut bahagia dengan melihat mereka.

Setelah puas melihat ke arah sekelompok burung itu, ia pun beralih menatap sebuah objek yang tak membuatnya bosan untuk terus melihat objek tersebut. Kayu-kayu yang telah terpasang rapi dan membentuk sebuah sampan kecil, tampak usang memang, tetapi itu tak jadi masalah baginya, yang terpenting adalah setiap peristiwa-peristiwa kecil yang pernah terjadi diatas sampan itu.

Ia pun menarik ujung sudut bibirnya yang kemudian membentuk senyuman yang sangat tulus tetapi ketika matanya menangkap suatu ukiran dibagian ujung perahu itu, perlahan senyumannya berubah menjadi getir dan ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu mulai melangkah ke suatu tempat yang dimana didalamnya terdapat obat penyembuh kesedihannya walaupun itu hanya untuk sesaat. Tempat itu bisa dibilang rumah kaca dan yang disebutkan obat penyembuh tadi adalah berbagai macam bunga yang ada didalamnya.

Langkah kaki itu terhenti di ambang pintu dari rumah kacanya. Ia meraih kenop pintu dan sebelumnya ia tersenyum kecil ketika melihat sebuah ukiran nama 'kyungsoo'. ya, itu nama sosok manusia tersebut.

Orang itu, Kyungsoo, langsung membuka pintu tersebut dan tersenyum ketika melihat warna-warni dari berbagai macam bunga menyapa indera pengelihatannya. Sepertinya ia tampak bahagia dengan sambutan itu walaupun ia tau mereka tak bisa berbuat apapun kecuali berdiam diri dan sesekali bergoyang ketika terkena hembusan angin.

Ia menghela nafas, helaan nafas itu tak terlalu dalam tapi cukup menggambarkan bahwa ia berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja. Suasana masih hening sampai kyungsoo mulai menapakkan kakinya dan mulai memberi asupan mineral kepada bunga-bunga yang telah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya itu.

Terkadang ia tersenyum ketika ia melihat beberapa bunga yang tengah merekah dan terkadang ia sedih dan panik ketika ia melihat ada bunga yang mulai mengering. Selesai berurusan dengan bunga-bunga itu, kyungsoo melangkah keluar dan menghampiri danau yang berada sangat dekat dari rumah kaca itu. Ia mencoba mendekat sampai akhirnya ia berdiri di ambang danau itu.

Ia mencoba menuju sampan usang yang berada disekitar jangkauannya dan duduk diatasnya. Ia mungkin terlihat kuat diluar tetapi nyatanya tidak, jika dilihat dari dekat sangat jelas wajah kejenuhan,kelelahan, dan kesepian terpancar dari wajahnya.

Tapi tak ada satu orang pun yang mengetahui hal itu, tak ada satu pun yang menyadari hal itu, dan tak ada satupun yang menanyakan tentang hal itu. Karena disinilah ia tinggal, tanpa orang-orang disekitar, tanpa kasih sayang dari orang lain, dan sangat sulit untuk mengetahui seberapa besar dunia diluar sana. Ia tak punya kesempatan untuk itu.

_People ever said, when you close your eyes, you can feel like you're in a piecement, like you don't have any problems, like you can feel anything which you can't feel in this real world.  
>But for me, closing eyes can just make you fall deeper into every sweet or even painful touch which is happened at the past.<em>

.

Langit berubah menjadi warna orange, itu menandakan bahwa sang mentari akan segera pergi dan membawa seluruh cahayannya tanpa mau berbagi cahayanya kepada orang ini, kyungsoo.

Terkadang ia sempat berpikir, kenapa mentari tak mau berbagi cahayanya sedikit untuknya, hanya sedikit, hanya untuk membuat ia terlihat hidup, terlihat nyata, dan terlihat jika dipandang orang.

Kyungsoo bukanlah makhluk kasat mata yang ditakuti oleh setiap orang, ia hanyalah manusia biasa yang terlalu tegar sehingga ia tak menyadari bahwa hatinya telah merapuh, ia hanyalah manusia biasa yang menginginkan kasih sayang untuk terus menyelimutinya., dan ia hanyalah manusia biasa yang sangat dekat dengan kata 'kehilangan' dan sangat jauh dari kata 'kebersamaan' dan kasih sayang'. Ia hanya ingin satu hal selama ia berada di dunia ini, yaitu, dapat dilihat oleh mata-mata yang memancarkan kasih sayang untuknya, bukan pandangan dari mata-mata yang menunjukkan rasa belas kasihan.

Ya, ia hanya ingin dipandang orang-orang yang menyayanginya bertahan disisinya.

Sadar akan perubahan warna langit yang mulai kehilangan sinarnya mentari, kyungsoo beranjak bangun dan turun dari sampan itu. Sebelum memutuskan untuk pulang kerumahnya, ia sempat memandangi anugerah tuhan yang ada disini. Sebuah senyuman tulus pun terukir di pipinya. Langkah kaki pun kini terdengar berjalan menjauh.

.

Langit telah kehilangan cahayannya, disaat itu juga kyungsoo menapakkan kakinya di tempat yang menjadi peristirahatannya ketika ia lelah. Tempat Terletak dipinggiran danau, di kelilingi oleh berbagai macam tanaman dan juga memiliki banyak memori didalamnya.

Tempat ini pantas disebut sebagi rumah. Hanya rumah inilah yang mengetahui bahwa kyungsoo memiliki fisik yang tegar namun juga memiliki hati yang lemah. Ya, setidaknya rumah ini mengetahui banyak tentang kyungsoo. Dan Rumah inilah yang menjadi saksi tanpa bisa memberikan kesaksiannya kepada siapapun tentang kyungsoo yang sebenarnya.

Seandainya pun bisa, rumah ini tak akan sanggup untuk menyebutkannya satu per satu karena terlalu banyak hal yang harus dijabarkan dari diri seorang kyungsoo.

.

Udara diluar kini berubah seiring datangnya sang rembulan. Dingin, kata inilah yang mendeskripsikan udara yang sedang berhembus diluar. Walaupun sang rembulan menampakkan wujudnya, tetap saja rembulan bukanlah mentari yang bisa menyalurkan sedikit kehangatan kepada setiap orang yang ada. Rembulan memanglah indah untuk dipandang tetapi sayangnya rembulan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain memberikan sedikit penerangan di tengah gelapnya malam hari.

Hari berubah semakin larut tetapi sepasang mata bulat itu masih enggan untuk tertutup. Sepasang mata itu lebih memilih untuk membaca kata demi kata yang sudah tertulis pada lembaran-lembaran kertas, singkatnya itu adalah buku. Menit demi menit telah ia habiskan untuk membaca buku,akhirnya rasa kantuk pun mulai berdatangan dan membuat si pemilik mata memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan matanya untuk sejenak dan berharap agar ia dapat bermimpi indah nantinya.

.

Angin berhembus lebih kencang dari biasanya membuat beberapa daun harus terpisah dari sang pohon dan ikut berpetualang dengan sang angin, tanpa tujuan yang jelas dan tanpa arah yang jelas, hanya satu kepastian yang dedauan itu punya yaitu, tak akan bisa kembali bersama dengan sang pohon. Kepastian yang sangat nyata namun juga menyakitkan.

Sore itu, seorang anak manusia tengah disibukkan oleh berbagai macam bunga disana, di sebuah rumah kaca belakang rumahnya. Angin yang bertiup kencang bukanlah menjadi sebuah hambatan baginya untuk menjalani aktifitas rutinnya.

Kesehariaan seorang Do kyungsoo mungkin terlihat berbeda dari keseharian manusia lainnya. Jika ada orang yang mengetahuinya mungkin mereka akan menyebutkan bahwa hidup seorang Do kyungsoo sangatlah membosankan. Tak ada hal menarik didalamnya.

Setelah selesai dari kesibukannya, kyungsoo pun akhirnya keluar dan berjalan dipinggiran danau. Belum sempat satu menit ia berjalan disekitarnya, mata kyungsoo langsung tertuju pada seekor burung kecil yang terkulai lemah di atas rerumputan hijau itu, kyungsoo pun bergegas mendekati ciptaan tuhan yang satu ini, dengan cekatan ia mengangkat burung kecil itu agar ia bisa melihat burung itu dengan jelas.

Ia mempunyai sayap yang indah dengan perpaduan warna kuning dan hitam pada sayapnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja hm?" Tanya kyungsoo pada burung itu dengan rasa khawatir dan secara tidak langsung itu adalah kalimat pertama yang ia ucapkan selama 2 hari ia mengatup mulutnya. Ya itu wajar saja, karena seperti yang kalian ketahui, tak ada seorang pun yang yang bisa menjadi lawan bicara baginya.

Kyungsoo terus melihat dengan teliti bagian demi bagian dari sayap indah nan kecil itu. Tak ada satupun tanda yang mengatakan kalau sayap itu terluka ataupun patah. Hal ini membuat kyungsoo bingung mengapa burung ini terkulai lemas dan seperti sedang sangat kelelahan.

Kyungsoo masih senantiasa menemani burung itu, sampai burung yang ada ditangannya melompat secara tiba-tiba dan membuat kyungsoo terkejut. Burung itu mencoba mengepakkan sayapnya berharap ia akan terbang bebas di langit biru sana.

Namun, harapan burung kecil itu mungkin harus terkubur dalam-dalam, ia tak bisa terbang. Setiap ia mecoba untuk terbang, keletihanlah yang ia dapatkan, kekecewaanlah yang ia peroleh, keputus asaanlah yang ia rasakan. Sadar akan semua hal yang tengah terjadi, kyungsoo langsung mengambil burung kecil itu dan langsung membawanya ke dekapan hangat seorang kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tau apa yang dirasakan oleh burung kecil ini sekarang. Karena sesungguhnya, burung kecil itu adalah cerminan dari dirinya sendiri. Indah tetapi terlalu menyedihkan, inilah pencerminan dari dirinya maupun burung kecil itu.

_When all people have flied high with their wonderful wings, exploring how wide this blue sky, enjoying every sound of their own wings. I'm still standing on the ground, not because My wings are broken, but I just don't know how to flap my own wings. Yes, I really don't know about it._

.

Setelah kejadian tadi, kyungsoo membawa burung kecil itu bersamanya dan kini tengah duduk diatas sampan yang usang. Kyungsoo terdiam sambil memandangi burung itu, ia tak menyangka Tuhan mempertemukan dua makhluknya yang berbeda jenis tetapi dengan nasib yang sama.

Angin terus berhembus dan dedaunan terus berjatuhan. Kyungsoo masih saja terdiam disitu. Sampai sebuah suara menghampiri inderra pendengarannya. Suara ini bukanlah suara angin ataupun air seperti biasa. Ini terdengar berbeda dan sangat samar untuk didengar seperti sang angin ingin menutupi suara tersebut.

_SREK...SSREK...CKLEK..C..KLEK_

Kyungsoo bukanlah seseorang yang tuli yang tak bisa mendengar suara dari sekitar ilalang yang ada di pinggiran danau seberang. Suara itu pun tak muncul hanya sekali tetapi berulang kali. Hal ini pun membuat kyungsoo turun dari sampan usangnya dan tak lupa membawa sang burung kecil tadi bersamanya.

Ia pun mulai mengitari danau kecil itu. Ada sedikit rasa takut didalam hatinya, namun ia mencoba untuk menutup rasa takutnya itu. Kini ia telah sampai didepan tumpukan ilalang yang tinggi. Ia mulai berjalan memasuki ilalang tersebut. Namun langkah itu terhenti saat dirasanya burung kecil tadi kelihatan tidak nyaman dan sedikit ketakutan. Ini membuat kyungsoo ingin mencoba menenangkannya dan berharap burung kecil ini mengerti dengan apa yang ia sampaikan. "Kau tenang saja, aku akan menjaga mu" bisik kyungsoo kepada burung kecil itu dan diakhiri dengan senyuman hangat yang diberikan kepada burung itu.

Entah keajaiban dari mana, burung itu kembali tenang. Kyungsoo pun merapatkan syal nya karena udara kian menusuk kulitnya, tetapi ia tak mau pulang dulu sebelum ia menemukan sumber dari suara itu. Akhirnya kyungsoo melanjutkan langkahnya.

_CKLEK...CKLEK.._

Semakin kedalam, semakin suara itu terdengar jelas, kyungsoo pun semakin penasaran siapa yang berada didalam ilalang ini. Langkah kakinya terhenti sempurna saat sesosok badan tegap dan tinggi menyapa indera pengelihatannya. Sosok itu memakai jaket kulit dan syal yang melingkar dilehernya. Ia memiliki rambut berwarna _dark brown_ dengan Sebuah kamera tersampir pada jari-jari panjangnya. Namun kyungsoo belum dapat melihat wajah dari sosok itu. Sosok itu terlihat sangat serius dan fokus pada dunianya hingga ia tak sadar kalau ada sepasang mata yang tengah mengamatinya.

Sadar akan perubahan warna langit, sosok yang sedari tadi disibukkan oleh dunianya, memutuskan untuk menghentikan aktifitasnya. Senyuman kecil terpatri di wajahnya. "Tak salah aku menjelajah sampai kesini," ucapnya pelan. Sosok itu pun kemudian berbalik dan hendak berjalan kembali.

Disaat pemuda tinggi itu berbalik, disaat itu juga kyungsoo menarik anggapannya bahwa tidak ada keajaiban di dunia nyata, matanya kian memerah dan berair. Bukan dalam artian sedih atau apapun itu, saat ini Ia hanya sedikit terkejut─itu saja. Si pemuda tinggi yang baru berbalik tadi sedikit terkejut karna ada seseorang yang berdiri dibelakangnya namun sekarang ia malah kebingungan melihat eksperesi dari manusia bermata bulat itu.

"Apa kau baik baik saja?" Tanya pemuda tinggi itu akhirnya karena melihat wajah kyungsoo yang sedikit memucat tetapi memerah pada pipinya. Dan sontak pertanyaan itu membuat kyungsoo menegang bukan main. Asing, inilah yang kyungsoo rasakan. Tak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari mulut kyungsoo, ia mencoba mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Ini semua seakan terlalu sulit untuk dimengerti.

Jauh dalam hatinya, ia merasakan sebuah titik kehangatan datang, namun kehangatan itu menghilang kembali. Rasa penasaran yang tadinya ia rasakan, entah hilang kemana. Angin dingin yang sudah semakin menusuk kulit, entah bagaimana bisa tak terasa lagi. Ini terlalu rumit─baginya.

Melihat tak ada pergerakan dari lawan bicaranya, si pemuda tinggi membuka mulutnya kembali, mengualang lagi pertanyaannya. "Hei. Kau tak apa? Kau terlihat pucat," tanya si pemuda tinggi dengan sedikit nada khawatir terselip dalam kalimatnya. Ucapan si pemuda tinggi pun akhirnya mengembalikan kesadaran kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo bingung ia harus apa. Ia tak percaya orang itu datang kembali, dengan wajah yang sama, dengan kehangatan yang sama, namun dengan kepribadian yang berbeda. Ya, orang itu bukanlah 'dia', orang itu berbeda.

"Aku tak apa" dan akhirnya, kalimat inilah yang menjadi kalimat pilihan yang kyungsoo keluarkan dari mulutnya dan kemudian ia memutuskan untuk berbalik dan pulang kerumahnya. Baru satu langkah ia menjauh dari sosok pemuda tersebut, hujan pun mulai turun membasahi kedua insan yang berada disitu.

Kyungsoo yang sadar kalau masih ada burung kecil ditangannya itu dengan spontannya berlari kecil, berharap agar ia bisa beristirahat sebentar karena jujur saja, ia sudah lelah, ia sudah dibuat bingung oleh takdir. Namun tuhan punya rencana lain, karena ternyata sosok pemuda tadi mengejarnya dan memanggilnya.

"Hei tunggu! Sepertinya aku butuh tempat untuk berteduh," ucap si pemuda itu dengan suara agak keras, karena jarak diantara mereka berdua tak bisa dibilang dekat. Sadar akan ada yang berbicara padanya, kyungsoo pun berhenti dan membalikkan badannya.

Tetapi setelah mendengar penuturan si pemuda tadi, kyungsoo tetap pada pendiriannya─diam. Ia tak menjawab ataupun merespon perkataan pemuda tinggi itu. Merasa tidak akan mendapat respon dari yang berbadan lebih kecil, akhirnya si pemuda itu berdecak kesal dan mendekati lawan bicaranya yang menurutnya sedikit aneh, dan menarik lengannya untuk berjalan kerumah si lawan berbicara dengan faktor hujan yang semakin deras dan perubahan warna wajah si mata bulat yang kian memucat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Hai halo! Masi inget sama thael? Gainget? Yaudah sini yu kenalan dulu^^ /salamin atu-atu**

**Tau ah saya ngambek karna ga ada respon sama sekali buat ini ff /plak**

**Kali kali kek ada yang review gitu ato follow ato nge-fav hue T-T**

**Pengennya ga terusin tapi ya gimana ya /yagitu**

**Alah forget it,saya memaafkan kalian semua /lemparin kasur**

**Jadi untuk chap pertama cerita reinc ini, yang lebih bnyk kerja si tha. Saya (els) Cuma tukang edit aja hohe.**

**So, bisa dibilang 99,9% ini ff kerjaan tha oke. /tepuk kaki buat tha yg disana.**

**Yamungkin gitu aja, ini udh malem sgt. Saya ngantuk, tugas masi ada yg blm kelar /dor .Okelah jadi mulai skrg jan lupa tinggalkan jejak tangan ataupun jejak kaki(?) sodara sekalian. Updt selanjutnya mungkin agak bakal lama sip (bisajadi bisaenggak). Baiklah, akhir kata..**

**MIND TO REVIEW?^^**


End file.
